


My Fondest Memory

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, AU prompt, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, childhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a sucker for @dailyau prompts on tumblr. So, when I read this one, I knew I had to write it.</p><p>"You kissed me on the playround the day before you moved away in the 4th grade and now your dorm is right across the hall from mine” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fondest Memory

“I would have picked you up at the airport, Becs,” her dad sighs. Beca rolls her eyes aggressively.

“Whatever, Dad,” she grumbles, moving around her room, feeling the watchful eyes of her roommate Kimmy Jin following her. He continues trying to talk to her about  _ feelings _ or some shit until Beca tells him she’s off to the activity fair. She walks around for a while, getting accosted by way too many overeager club representatives  _ (God, do they not understand the concept of personal space?) _ before deciding to go back to her room. She’s staring down at her phone, walking through the hall when some bundle of energy collides with her, knocking her flat on her ass.

“What the fuck,” she groans, eyes closed on the ground.

“Oh my God, I am  _ so _ sorry!” someone gasps. Beca sits up, rubbing the back of her head where it connected with the floor.

“Well, I guess I should have paid attention, too,” Beca groans. When she opens her eyes, she finds herself assaulted by startlingly blue eyes, and fiery red hair. She freezes.

“Hi, I’m Chloe,” the girl giggles, holding out a hand to help Beca up. After an awkward moment of hesitation, Beca grabs her hand.

“Uh, yeah… I know,” she murmurs. Chloe just tilts her head in confusion. “Oh, you don’t remember me. That’s cool. Um, I’m gonna… go. Bye,” she says, turning to unlock her door.

“Wait!” But Beca slams the door behind her and leans against it, closing her eyes for a moment.  _ How could she not remember? _ Granted, puberty had changed Beca a hell of a lot, and there was no forgetting those sapphire blues and good  _ God _ that hair, but still. Chloe used to say that they were soul sisters. Shouldn’t that still count for something?

 

_ They met in kindergarten, on the first day. Beca was barely five, a tiny little thing. She weighed thirty five pounds soaking wet. She was pale, had steel blue eyes and light brown hair, and was wearing her ninja turtles backpack. She had tucked her favorite book, the first  _ Harry Potter _ novel inside, and stashed her blanket deep within. Chloe was bigger than Beca, with fiery red hair in two braids, and eyes that shined like the sun, hidden behind thick, purple glasses. She had a princess backpack, with a sparkling tutu, and a tiara.  _

_ They met at recess. Beca was reading her book hidden underneath the swirly slide (Mommy had taught her how to read before she was even in preschool) when she heard the other kids. She looked up and saw the pretty girl with the tutu and the hair standing facing the other kids, her hands balled in fists. _

_ “You look funny!” one of the boy accuses. _

_ “Thaf’s not nice, Michael,” she says with a lisp. _

_ “And you sound funny,” another girl giggles. _

_ “I bet it’s ‘cause she’s dumb!”  _

_ “Thtop it!” she cries, stomping her foot in frustration. They start to mock her in earnest now, pointing, laughing, and making fun of her lisp. _

_ “Hey!” Beca shouts, crawling out from under the slide. “Stop that! Chloe’s smarter than all a you’se guys! And if you don’t stop making fun of you, I’ll beat you up! ‘Cause I know karate!” At the sight of her furiously chopping her hands, the other kids scattered. Chloe turned to smile at Beca, and just like that, they were best friends. _

_ They slept over each other’s houses practically every other night. They built forts, they taught each other how to swim, how to ride bikes without training wheels, how to write in cursive, how to build snowmen. It was perfect. Up until May of fourth grade. Chloe’s mom got a big promotion, and their family had to move all the way to Canada. _

_ “Why do you have to leave?” Beca moans. They had spent ages avoiding saying goodbye until this moment. The van was packed, and all that was left to do was for her to leave. So, they went back to the playground to say goodbye. Chloe had said she wanted to end it where they started it, right next to the swirly slide (not that anything was ending because they were totally still soul sisters- they made a blood pact and everything). _

_ “I told you, Becs, my mom got a super good job in Saskatchewan,” Chloe whined (she had finally gotten rid of that lisp in second grade). _

_ “I’m gonna miss you,” she says softly, digging her toe into the wood chips, not looking at Chloe. _

_ “Well, we’re always gonna be soul mates, remember?” Chloe held up her pinky. One day, after hearing the phrase in one of Chloe’s older brothers’ movies, they had pricked each other’s pinkies and made themselves soul mates, bound forever. _

_ “Chlo, you’re my best friend,” Beca whimpers, rushing forward to hug her. Chloe can feel Beca’s tiny body shaking. _

_ “You’re my best friend, too, Becs,” she whispers, and pulls back, hearing her mom honking the car horn. _

_ “Promise me you’ll never forget about me,” she says solemnly. Chloe nods, and they pinky swear on it. _

_ “I promise,” she says. Then, a strange look crosses her face. She takes a deep breath, and leans in, pressing her soft, pink lips to Beca’s. It only lasts a few seconds, and then she pulls away, her eyes shining with tears. “I love you, Becs,” she squeaks, turning on her heels and sprinting away, into her mom’s gold minivan, and away to Saskatchewan, never to see Beca again. She stood there for hours, until night fell, crying, touching her fingers to her lips where she swore she could still feel Chloe. _

 

“She promised,” Beca whimpers, eighteen now. And she knows it’s silly to be so upset. It had been, what, nine years? But still, Beca had never forgotten. She had had other friends, but never gotten as close to anyone. She had even kissed other people (she could count them on one hand). But she hadn’t loved anyone, not the way she loved-  _ loves _ \- Chloe.

“Get your shit together, Mitchell,” Beca mumbles to herself. She rolls her shoulders and goes to sit on her bed, slamming on her headphones. She looks for her phone to start playing music, and groans. She must have left it outside. Just then, she hears a fervent knocking at the door.

“Hey, uh, it’s me, Chloe? I bumped into you, and you dropped your phone! Also, where do I know you from?” Beca rolls her eyes, standing. She throws the door open, pursing her lips at Chloe.

“Beca,” she says shortly. “Beca Mitchell. Can I have my phone now?” She holds out her hand and literally watches her eyes light up in recognition.

“Oh my God,” she mumbles. “Oh. My.  _ God _ .”

“Yep, once upon a time we were soul sisters. We were best friends. You were my first kiss. Swore we’d keep in contact, we didn’t. Swore you’d never forget me.  _ You did _ . Now, can I have my phone?” Beca snarled.

“Becs, come on, don’t hate me!” Chloe whines, and Beca twinges. She had never been able to stay mad when Chloe used that voice. But  _ no _ . She had to be strong. She was  _ angry _ , dammit.

“Don’t hate you. Don’t care enough. Can I have my phone?” Beca continues, narrowing her eyes.

“You look  _ so _ different from when we were kids. You used to be scrawny, and your hair was lighter, and your nose was bigger-”

“Gee, Chlo, don’t spare my feelings,” Beca interrupts, rolling her eyes.

“Puberty hit you good, Becs,” Chloe counters. “You filled out, your hair looks good dark, and you grew into your nose. Forgive me for not recognizing you with your eyeliner, and your ear spike, and your angst! I moved to  _ Canada, _ Becs! International calling? It ain’t cheap! My mom stopped letting me call. So, I tried writing letters, remember? But it was so  _ hard _ to not be able to hear your voice. And kids in my school didn’t get why I still talked to you. And they stopped inviting me to things because I was so stuck on home. And Canada is lonely, Becs. So, I stopped talking about my old best friend, and I tried to make new best friends. No one ever compared to you, though,” she explains earnestly. And it feels just like old times. Beca finds herself lulled by Chloe’s voice. She clenches her jaw.  _ Be strong, Mitchell. You are a cold, ball of ice _ . But another, smaller voice adds,  _ you only became that way because she left. _ Beca’s lower lip wobbles, and she throws herself at Chloe.

“Damn you and your stupid, beautiful eyes,” Beca grunts, hugging her tightly. “I never could stay mad at you.”

“I know,” Chloe hums, enveloping Beca in her signature Beale warmth. “Wanna go check out the activities fair with me? I heard they have this amazing acapella program. You should  _ totes _ join it with me.” Beca pulls back, rolling her eyes.

“You would be the kind of girl who says ‘totes’ and likes acapella,” she snorts.

“Damn straight, Mitchell. And you and I  _ both _ know that, despite your badass attitude, you love singing in the car to Hannah Montana, and cried for days when you watched _Marley and Me_ ,” she teases. Beca crosses her arms over her chest, scowling playfully, following Chloe out the door. And when Chloe jumps on top of her, giggling, her arm around Beca’s waist, it feels like fourth grade all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a snow day, today, so please send me prompts


End file.
